


Something New

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [14]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Clothes Shopping, Friendship, Meaningful Conversation, Shopping, bros, they're friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Allison decides that Neil needs new clothes.





	Something New

Being friends with Allison was good. It was easy and nice, because Allison knew when to blabber and knew when to shut up. She was always honest, no matter if what she had to say was brutal or nice.

“You need new clothes. And preferrably, something other than black.”, she stated one day at lunch. Andrew next to Neil threw her a glare, which she pointedly ignored.

Neil looked down on his body. He was wearing a black hoodie, jeans and sneakers. “What’s wrong with these-”

She cut him off. “Nuh-uh. Shopping. Today.”

They took Allison’s pink porsche to the mall and she dragged him into the biggest men’s store she could find where she started piling clothes into his arms.

“Andrew always dresses you in black.”, she scolded, and Neil wanted to say Andrew didn’t dress him, but she kept talking, “I mean, I get it, it’s his aesthetics. And it looks cool when you’re together and stuff I guess. But you need color!”

To emphazise, tossed a green shirt on top of the pile.

Neil shrugged. “Isn’t black, like, the go-to thing in fashion?”

Allison scoffed. “Yeah, but all black all the time makes you look emo, and you’re too pretty for that. Come on, try that on.”

-

Allison did have a good taste in clothes. Of course she did, studying fashion design and all. But still, Neil was surprised when he saw his reflection in one of the outfits she picked.

The jeans were tighter than he usually wore, black and skinny and stuffed into heavy anthrazyt boots which contrasted the skinny leg of the jeans. The shirt over it was a teal henley. Neil tugged the sleeves forward until they covered his hands before stepping out behind the curtain.

Allison squealed when she saw him. “Neil! You look really hot!” She took out her phone and snapped a picture before standing up to tousle his hair a little more. “Like a model, seriously. Let me just… can I?” She reached out for the sleeves of his shirt and gave him a questioning look.

Neil bit his lip. “…I like them this long. Otherwise, my scars will show.”

Allison’s expression softened a little. “Sorry, of course.” She took her hands back. She seemed to think for a moment. “You know, I know you’re self-conscious about them. But I just want you to know that scars can be beutiful, too. You can make them beautiful.”

Neil shook his head weakly. He knew she meant well, but… “I don’t feel like they can. They’re… they remind me of all the bad things that happened, my father, Riko, and all.”

“…which you survived.”, Allison added gently. She reached out and put her hand under his chin to make him look up. “Listen, Josten, this is gonna be really cheesy now, but hear me out: you are a beautiful person. We love you, the Foxes loves you, your monster loves you and your fans love you. People even think you’re hot. Not that you should get your self-worth from that, but it’s still nice to know. Your scars will never change that, because who you are and why you’re beautiful comes from here.” She poked his chest with her manicured fingernail.

Neil couldn’t help but grin as a warm feeling spread through him. Friendship. Support. “That was really cheesy.”

“I know. Now shut up or I’ll bring you something that’s midriff-free.” She grinned back and cocked her head, “…although… that might help with winning Andrew over.”

Neil threw a discarded shirt at her.


End file.
